


Ты - лучше

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беллами попался. Насколько глупо - неважно, как это получилось и зачем было нужно противнику - неважно. Он попался. А вот успеют ли его спасти - большой вопрос</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты - лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-третий сезон. Поскольку чем сезон закончится, неизвестно, будем считать, что АУ, но не настолько, чтобы делать это жанром

Боль Беллами ждал. Она была главным, тем, на чем он сосредоточился, что составляло его ближайшее будущее.

И она пришла.

То, как его избивали до того, было детским лепетом, к этому ему было не привыкать. А вот когда в ход пустили ножи… Это оказалось почти невыносимо. Те, кто его схватил, знали, где и как надо резать, чтобы боль ощущалась ярче, а повреждения не угрожали бы жизни.

Беллами знал, что так будет, не то чтобы он был готов – нельзя к такому приготовиться – но он знал, и только поэтому смог удержать рвущийся крик. Эти твари ничего не услышат от него.  
  
Если он сосредоточится на том, чтобы не кричать, будет плевать на их вопросы.  
“Где остальные? Сколько вас? Сколько у вас оружия?”... Плевать. Не знаю, ничего не знаю, но главное – не кричать...  
  
Когда командир, прервав допрос, выслушал одного из разведчиков, Беллами каким-то шестым чувством понял, что ребята ушли, как он им и приказывал, не полезли за ним на территорию Ледяного клана. На разукрашенном шрамами лице командира было написано большими плакатными буквами “ушли”. А еще на нем были написаны злоба, разочарование и – обещание.  
Обещание очень не скорой смерти.

Беллами не светило быть убитым быстро – они с ребятами явно помешали Ледяным, и теперь у тех было время и желание за это отыграться.  
  
Мантра переставала помогать. Казалось, боль – это теперь естественное состояние его тела. Он то проваливался в беспамятство, то возвращался – его возвращали, только для того, чтобы продолжать. Ему казалось, что если он сейчас закричит – это выпустит часть боли, даст вздохнуть, поможет перетерпеть еще какое-то время, ему было уже все равно, кто услышит, что услышит… Может, он и кричал – только сам этого не осознавал.

Хорошо, что его ни о чем уже не спрашивали, потому что сейчас Беллами мог сказать все, что угодно, и не осознать и этого.

Сколько прошло времени – он не знал, в этой пещере не было видно солнца или луны, был только костер в центре и красный туман перед глазами. Когда палачи остановились – он даже не сразу понял, что его больше не трогают. Просто услышал грохот взрыва… нет, это были выстрелы. Четыре выстрела.

И внезапно стало очень тихо, а красный туман заволакивал все вокруг, и рассмотреть, что происходит, он уже не мог.  
  
Последнее, что выхватило угасающее сознание Беллами, были осторожные касания холодных пальцев на щеках и знакомый голос с незнакомыми нотками паники:  
– Белл, ты меня слышишь? Открой глаза…

Глаза открыть уже не получилось.  
  
***  
  
Глаза открыть не получалось, просто не хватало сил поднять веки.

  
Первое, что выхватило просыпающееся сознание, был тот же знакомый голос, но уже без паники, привычно спокойный и слегка издевательски звучащий:  
– Я в порядке, можете уже перестать быть доктором и стать советником.  
– Хорошо, – голос Эбби такой же спокойный, но напряжение дрожит в нем, как невидимая струна. – Ты без разрешения взял оружие, хотя на этот счет у нас четкие правила, и в одиночку полез на территорию враждебного клана! Это было не просто против приказа канцлера, это было в высшей степени безрассудно и глупо! Ты чуть не развязал новую войну, и мы должны погладить тебя по голове и сказать “спасибо”?  
– Ну вообще-то да.

Эбби не ответила, но было слышно, как она дышит, словно ей не хватает воздуха. Да, Мерфи может вывести из себя не то что парой слов – одним взглядом.

– Но вы можете не говорить, – “успокоил” ее Мерфи. – Я переживу без спасибо. Наручники сами на меня наденете или охрану будете звать?  
– Ты его вернул, – смогла наконец произнести Эбби. – И вернулся сам. И даже претензий к нам не будет, потому что это была спасательная операция, Командующая на нашей стороне, и Ледяной клан еще получит свое за нарушение границ и нападение на наш патруль на нашей же территории... Так что обойдемся без наручников. Но неделя работ на сортировке мусора с завтрашнего дня тебе гарантирована. Я об этом позабочусь.  
– Как скажете, – казалось, Мерфи все равно – что война, что мусор, что наручники.  
– Пошел вон, чтоб я тебя не видела до завтра!

Звук закрывающихся дверей словно выключил его внимание, и Беллами не стал сопротивляться желанию заснуть немедленно.  
  
В следующий раз пробуждение было более резким и болезненным. Тело словно вспомнило, что ему полагается чувствовать дискомфорт. Точнее, тупую, но сильную боль в каждой клеточке при попытке пошевелиться. Первое же движение руки отозвалось в голове легким взрывом и пришлось снова вспомнить мантру насчет “не кричать”.

– Беллами?

На этот раз глаза открылись и обнаружили рядом встревоженное лицо Кларк.

– Привет, – хотел сказать он, но получилось только прошептать.  
– Привет, – Кларк улыбнулась и выдохнула с таким облегчением, что Беллами стало приятно. Переживала.  
– Сколько?..  
– Вторые сутки, – поняла она. – Ты был очень слаб. И тебе еще пару дней точно лучше не вставать.

Он хотел возразить, что готов встать хоть сейчас, но понял, что даже заговорить толком не может, какое уж там – хоть сейчас.

Кларк потянулась в сторону и поднесла ему чашку с водой. Приподняться даже удалось без ее помощи, а вот удержать чашку – нет, мешали бинты. Он сделал пару глотков и почти упал обратно на подушку.

– Отдохни, – мягко сказала Кларк. – Тебе некуда спешить. А я пойду, там полно дел… Зайду вечером.

Она уже хотела встать и выйти, но Беллами остановил ее.

– Как меня нашли? – спросил он. По мере прояснения в голове он начинал понимать, что полномасштабные поиски они не смогли бы себе позволить, не согласовав с Полисом, а это заняло бы больше времени, чем было у него.

Кларк на секунду сжала губы и стала очень похожа на Эбби, когда та сердилась, но тут же едва заметно улыбнулась.

– Тебя Мерфи вытащил. Он, правда, просил особо тебе не распространяться, но когда меня интересовало его мнение.

“...И в одиночку полез на территорию враждебного клана”...

– Один?  
– На самом деле, это было самое правильное. Я не знаю, откуда он знал, где именно тебя искать, но в одиночку подойти к ним было проще. Как он сказал. Вам с ребятами с самого начала повезло, что это были разведчики, их было мало, и они…

Кларк запнулась.

– Повезло-повезло, – поддержал ее Беллами. – Ребята успели уйти. В открытом бою с ними один автомат не спас бы.  
– Зато тебе не повезло, – тихо сказала она.

Это точно.

– Что им вообще было нужно? – спросил он, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей.  
– Боюсь, мы этого не узнаем, – пожала плечами Кларк. – По крайней мере, пока Командующая не решит с нами поделиться. Из Ледяных никто не выжил, чтобы рассказать.

Да уж. Один крадущийся по лесу Мерфи с ножом и пистолетом стоит пятерых бойцов с автоматами на открытой местности.  
  
И тут его дернуло воспоминанием из первых дней, после знакомства с местными – окровавленный Мерфи съежился у стены челнока, и его бьет такая крупная дрожь, что это видно издалека. И еще Беллами вспомнил собственную к нему ненависть в тот момент. И ледяное презрение – выдал всех, сдал всё, и, похоже, совсем не чувствует вины, сволочь…  
  
– Хорошо, что от меня уже ничего не хотели под конец, – сказал он вслух.

Кларк испуганно расширила глаза, не понимая.

-Я бы всех сдал, наверное... может, через час, может, через два, а может, через пять минут, – безжалостно пояснил Беллами.  
– Ты бы никого…  
– Сдал бы, – Беллами упрямо качнул головой и поморщился от нового взрыва. - А он тогда держался три дня. Помнишь?

Кларк помнила и поняла сразу.

– Мы тогда не знали. Ничего не знали…  
– Мы знали. Но не поверили. Я – не поверил.

Кларк качнулась к нему, но он приподнял руку, останавливая.

– Все нормально. Просто вот… вспомнил. Ты иди, Кларк. Приходи вечером, ладно?  
  
Он закрыл глаза, давая понять, что хочет отдохнуть, как она и просила. Почувствовал легкий поцелуй на своей щеке, но не шевельнулся. Сейчас не хотелось нежностей. Сейчас хотелось остаться одному.

В этой чертовой комнате. Куда его принесли на руках, так что он даже не помнит. Где тишина, чистые простыни, шкафчик с лекарствами, белые повязки на ранах, и можно лежать и спать. А у Мерфи было три дня молчания под такими же пытками, потом дикий чужой лес, полное одиночество, а когда он сам черт знает как сумел добраться до лагеря, его чуть не убили свои же. Просто за то, что пришел. Он же, Беллами, чуть и не убил.

И никакой подушки и перевязок у него не было. Беллами вот сейчас лежит тут и еле шепчет, потому что больно, а он тогда...  
  
– Эй, ты спишь?

Беллами подскочил бы, если бы мог, но получилось только открыть глаза и приподняться, невзирая на серию взрывов по всему телу.

– Да куда ты! – Мерфи, кажется, даже растерялся от его порыва. Он ухватил Беллами за плечи – аккуратно избегая повязок – и силой уложил обратно. – Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас любой щелчок – страшно, но не до такой же степени.

Он понимает.

Беллами чувствовал, что надо что-то сказать, хоть простое “спасибо”, но горло вообще отказывалось издавать звуки, хотя только что с Кларк он уже разговаривал вполне нормально.

– У меня тут перерыв в общественно-полезных работах, – сказал Мерфи. – Я видел, что Кларк вышла… ну вот, решил зайти. Проверить.  
– Я в порядке, – смог произнести Беллами. И это было не то, что он хотел сказать.  
– Ну… круто, – Мерфи вдруг улыбнулся, хоть и криво, но по-настоящему, не этой своей ехидной ухмылкой. – Ты спи тогда. Я не хотел тебя будить… Пойду.  
– Джон, – перебил его Беллами. – Спасибо. Что пришел за мной. И что не стал ждать разрешения.

Мерфи вдруг стал серьезным:  
– Я не хотел проверять, насколько ты лучше.

Беллами не понял, и это, наверное, было написано у него на лице, потому что Мерфи вздохнул и пояснил:  
– Я знаю, что ты бы никого не сдал. Тогда, у челнока. Если бы на моем месте был ты. Но я никогда и не хотел, чтобы ты был на моем месте.

Он как-то неловко махнул рукой.  
– Я пойду.

Беллами словно в кипяток окунули. После всего услышать вот это от Мерфи было слишком.  
– Дурак ты, – услышал он собственный голос, как сквозь вату. – Я – не лучше. Я был готов сдать родную маму. Просто их уже ничего не интересовало. А то я все рассказал бы.

Он закрыл глаза, потому что смотреть было слишком стыдно. И очень удивился, когда почувствовал на своих не забинтованных пальцах теплую ладонь.  
– Ага. А не кричал ты тоже потому, что их не интересовало. Я вас нашел по их голосам, тебя услышал только когда часовому горло перерезал и ближе подошел, и то… Я думал, ты уже совсем… – Мерфи помолчал и чуть сжал пальцы. – А я орать начал почти сразу. Ну… мне так показалось.  
– А я… – Беллами открыл глаза и некоторое время соображал, что бы еще про себя сказать, но не успел.  
– Хватит мериться, а? – как-то устало оборвал его Мерфи. – Мне пора. И доктор Гриффин скоро придет. Зачем злить хорошего человека.

Незачем, конечно. Беллами пошевелил пальцами, чтобы Джон понял, что он все чувствует, но тот понял неправильно и торопливо убрал руку.  
– Дурак ты, – повторил Беллами, а Джон снова улыбнулся, как будто обрадовался.  
– Иди ты, Белл, – отозвался он и быстро вышел.  
  
Они друг друга стоили.


End file.
